Armageddon
by The Varajan
Summary: War is but a titan, unaware of the lives it touches, breaks or creates. You and I had to go across the entire world, to the stars, to hell and to the heavens just to be happy. You and I had to die in order to realize how we could have lived.


**Greetings all!**

**Just to get you into the correct mindset, this Eureka 7 story has elements from both the series as it was aired in Adult Swim and of Pocket Full of Rainbows as to storyline characters. The tale is however by ambience a darker more nihilistic thing. The world is a cruel place and everyone here is an Anti-Hero in some way.**

**In how the world looks in the story?**

**Think World War I crossed with the Era of the Steam Engine and with a certain degree of magic.**

**I apologize for dishing out the spoiler as to the setting but this is a far shot from anything I've seen thus far from the Eureka series.**

**Enjoy and please rip my story apart, I want to know what you liked, disliked, think, theorize or muse about the story!**

_**Prologue**_

**A Crucible**

He stood hunched down, his fingers curled like claws, his mouth was wide open, gurgled noised rasped from his throat as if his insides were writhing.

His teeth were like that of a shark's and had sliced into his lower lip, his comrades made use of a form of self mutilation as part of their self induced dementia when it came to war.

They were monsters, they couldn't be anything but. War was their aim, violence their animus, rage their blood and malice the air they breathed.

His black eyes ran wildly from the man he had knocked down, to the faces of everyone around him, to his own hands. Blood dripped from his mouth onto the man's face.

How?

How could he have not known?

HOW!?!

He hated this man so much, it had been the force that had animated his body for the bulk of his life.

Come to think of it

He hated everyone in this room

The crew, the children, Renton and Eureka

He hated the world and everything and everyone in it.

Then he saw it

When he looked at her, at the girl with pink eyes. Something powerful stirred in his gut and spread to his heart and his brain. His head was thundering like a powerful drum, his veins pumping all the blood in his body to the point he was going to burst.

The fear in her eyes, the incomprehension of what he was.

He had warned Eureka that he was a creature, she didn't care, she saw something in him he couldn't understand.

She held eye contact, he couldn't break away, he wanted to. The inhuman might of his anger was replaced with shame, he didn't want to look at her anymore, but he couldn't move. A terror grasped his heart and he couldn't move, his legs turned to gelatinous stone and his pump beat to the point of bursting.

Tears streamed down his face, his lungs, the fire in them turned to moisture and they filled up on their own against his control to the bursting point.

He toppled off the man he had hated with his being and broke into sobs, uncontrollable sobs. Upwards of 14 years of hatred and anger were converted into mourning and the full weight and hammerstroke of this burden fell upon the young man with merciless force.

No one has seen a man cry until they saw the young soldier writhing on the floor of the mess hall, a place where the crew had spent so many days jesting and enjoying each other's company.

The young man looked like he was burning, a genuine agony of the heart.

The man rose and limped away from the young soldier, shocked and unsure as to how to react. The fight with this boy had been, humbling, to say the least.

Eureka crawled to the young man and with the lightest touch she pulled away his hands which were immovably clamped on his eyes as he wailed and sobbed.

The man's convulsions stopped and he was instantly silenced.

Eureka looked at his eyes, circles of red and tears kissed his eye sockets. His head backed into the metal under him as to escape from her, he was terrified.

She eased next to him and stroked the side of his face

Two big tears, babbled crimson slinked down his face, his weaponized nails had dug into his half real skin.

Eureka's aura worked like magic, his tension eased but he felt sick, he felt tainted like he'd never be clean again.

A whole life, wasted

He had been bred into a weapon and now that he had found his target, he was unable to carry out his one lone objective.

His Mechanimus screamed the imperative that was branded into him; "Kill Holland, kill, kill, kill, kill. Die, die, die, die die!"

But his human conscious fought it, and itself. His brain was tearing itself apart in three ways.

He couldn't move, Eureka's stare wouldn't allow it.

Then Holland made a mistake, a grave mistake.

He spoke

The young soldier's eyes locked onto his and the boy whipped his whole body onto its feet in the blink of an eye. His body lunged at the firearm that was on the floor, a firearm he had knocked out of Holland's hands.

His body moved with an unnatural speed and before Holland could have taken three running paces to the weapon, the boy had already snatched it and aimed it at him.

The voices of everyone around him screamed and yelled at him.

Angry insults

Pleads for the life of the one they called Commandant

He answered back a few times, but the fire in his blood renewed itself and the roar of the blood in his head and the voice drowned out anything they might have said.

"Kill him" said the metallic voice in his head

One voice resounded through the clamor

Eureka's voice

"Zepylo!" she screamed at him, it was true fear in her voice this time.

His eyes shot to hers then back to Holland's.

Hate roared in his chest and he gave in.

Zepylo screamed a feral noise that is indescribable; it was a sound of pure rage.

Everyone fell quiet in an instant.

The gun in his hand fired, its entire ordinance discharged.

A brief moment before he fired his weapon. He had a thought.

How strange the world was….

Silence fell upon the Mess Hall of the Gekko, 7th Airship of the Red Battalion, of the State Army

. The booms of the firearm echoed throughout the ship


End file.
